What A Night
by Dyphen
Summary: Sweet's got drunk. Let's see what happens, shall we? Very fluffy, rated T for alcohol use(and because I'm paranoid).


Hi guys! Here I am, with yet again another TLM fic. I dont think i'll ever dig a hole out of this fandom but that's fine with me, lol. This is set a few months after TLM2! And yes, I did cave into this ship quite heavily... not guilty :)

Review if you can, and enjoy!

Sweet was drunk.

Like, drunk drunk. Not quite smashed, but on her way if she didn't stop in the next few minutes.

And now? Benny was worried.

It was Lucy's 25th birthday, so the gang decided to go out for a night. They weren't planning to be out for long, just to a bar to talk have a few drinks that sort of thing.

Emmet had done his usual of one cider right at the start (and that was only because he and Lucy had walked), but he was happy enough just being with Lucy.

Lucy and Unikitty got cocktails, the main difference being that Unikitty's was non-alcoholic.

Benny didn't get anything himself: he'd never seen the appeal of alcohol.

But Sweet?

Benny never thought that would be her thing.

But it was, apparently.

"...So, I said, 'You're goin' down, Mister'!" Sweet gushed excitedly, with more than a small slur detectable in her voice.

Lucy and Unikitty laughed, and Lucy asked an indistinguishable question, which set Sweet off onto another recount of an galactic battle she'd had.

Benny sat watching her. She was so much more confident like this- was this why she wanted to down so much?

He felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Emmet smiling at him.

"You like her, don't you?" He grinned, pulling his stool next to Benny's.

Benny sighed and buried his head in his arms, being careful not to hurt his head on his metal arm. "Yeah, but there's no way she likes me back, right? She's so much cooler than me, and I'm just a dumb astronaut-"

Emmet silenced him, chuckling slightly. "Chill, Benny. You sound like my thoughts when I first met Lucy."

Benny smiled sheepishly at Emmet, before gazing back at Sweet.

"Hey Benny, here's something to think about." Emmet said, shaking him out of his dazed dreams once again.

"Hmmm?"

"She's way too drunk to make her way back home safely. Why don't you ask her if she wants to stay round your place for the night?"

Benny's head shot up, startled. "If you're implying what I'm thinking you are-"

Emmet pulled his hands up quickly. "No, no, you know I'd never mean it like that. It's just, she's... how do I put this-"

They both looked at Sweet (who was currently acting out a past fight with quite extreme vivid detail), then looked back at each other.

"Wasted," they said simultaneously.

Benny sighed, until he propped his chin up with his hand.

"Yeah, I'll ask her if she wants to."

Half an hour later, Benny and Sweet had just reached his apartment door. Sweet had clung to Benny's arm for the majority of the walk home, but he didn't complain. He felt weird around Sweet- good weird, not bad weird, though.

When they got in, Sweet walked straight to the living room and stood in the middle of the room stating straight ahead with her dilated pupils.

Benny hesitated as he walked past his bedroom door-

No. Do not.

He quickly moved past, and walked into the living room. He headed for the couch, guessing that they could sleep on it, or he could sleep in the floor.

"Uh, Sweet? Do you wanna come sit dow-"

But before he could finished his sentence, he was caught in a kiss so passionate and deep that he had no idea what to do. His eyes widened. What the-?!

Sweet pulled away, breathless. She gazed right into his eyes and said those words that made him want to cry.

"I love you, Benny."

He almost choked on his own words. "I- I love you too, Sweet."

She smiled, satisfied, and pulled him into another kiss, even more fiery than the last.

Bennt melted deep into it this time, wanting to laugh and cry at the same time. This was happening. This was really happening. Wow.

But as he was thinking this, he realised something.

This wasn't the real Sweet.

This was Drunk-as-Heck Sweet.

He couldn't do this.

He pulled away sharply, nervousness laced through his stare.

"Uh, how about we talk about this in the morning, h-huh?" He stuttered, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, ok." She grinned cheekily and snuggled up against him on the sofa.

Benny couldn't fall asleep until he had convinced himself he wouldn't wake up with it being just a dream.

When Sweet woke up, she felt like she'd ran into a wall ten times over, then facepalmed into the ground.

She managed to pry open her eyes after a few minutes, and began to squint from the sunlight pouring in through the open curtains.

"Oh, you're awake."

She jolted, and stared at where the voice had come from-

Benny?!

Oh geez.

What had happened last night?

She'd maybe had a few too many drinks, but she'd never do anything like that...

But there'd never been someone like Benny before.

"Benny..?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "What happened last night?"

He began to rub the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "Well, uh..."

Her eyes moved to the rest of his face-

Lipstick stains.

On his face.

Hhhhhhhhhh.

"Benny," she asked with as much composure as she could manage, "could you please tell me what happened last night, slash what I did."

He averted his eyes, before blurting out, "You said that you love me!"

Sweet stared at him.

She said that?! Her most closely guarded secret?!?

She had a lot of explaining to do.

"Im- I'm guessing I did more than say that," she mumbled, mentioning to the stains on his lips. Benny blushed, and nodded.

Sweet took a deep breath.

"I- What I was saying was true. I, I do like- love, you, Benny."

She looked away, ashamed at what he think.

But he lifted her chin, and kissed her softly.

"I love you too, Sweet."

Ah the sickening fluff i write for you guys ;)


End file.
